


Nothing!

by UglyJackal



Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/UglyJackal
Summary: Thancred just wants to tell Zelda something.





	Nothing!

Zelda and her friends were sitting under the cherry blossom trees outside their house. They were laughing and talking, just being people, taking a break from the war and the blood and the hurt. Just for a moment. 

‘Your hat is fucking dumb, Jack,’ Izabella said.

‘Says the one wearing a beret with googly eyes,’ the miqo'te retorted, rolling his eyes. 

‘You can only see out of one eye,’ the white mage said back, ‘what if you were blind in that eye? You’d be fucked then.’

‘If I were blind in one eye, I wouldn’t have trained to become a thaumaturge in the first place, I would have stayed in my tribe.’

‘It’s still dumb and you look like a twat when you wear it,’ she said with a sense of finality. 

Jack sighed, flicking his tail and relaxing back against the tree trunk. ‘I guess I’ll say it again: says the one wearing a beret with googly eyes,’ he repeated. 

Zelda laughed at her friends, punching Izabella lightly on the arm. ‘Leave him alone, you have stupid clothes too. Like the fat chocobo head?’

‘At least I don’t wear it everywhere,’ she said stubbornly. 

‘These are my work clothes, I can’t go and beat some shit up wearing a onesie, can I?’ Jack cried exasperatedly. 

Jacky, Alessa and Astrid were talking about something else, likely Dark Knight or Dragoon stuff. Anjelain and Ronja were asking about fishing and crafting, swapping recipes and prime fishing spots with each other. Trebor Snave was sitting listening to everyone talk. He didn’t say a lot. He just kind of… hovered. 

Through the gate came a familiar figure in grey and white. He spotted the group, smiled and walked over.

Zelda grinned and stood up to meet him. ‘Hey, Thancred,’ she said. She settled in his arms like she had been made to fit between them, and she reached up and kissed him sweetly. 

Without a word, the Scion smiled, returned her kiss and then leaned near to her ear.

Jack rolled his eyes. ‘Get a fucking room,’ he teased, ‘don’t want you guys to be arrested for public indecency.’

Izabella scoffed. ‘Like you and Cid aren’t exactly the same,’ she said. 

‘Like you and Nero aren’t.’

They didn’t notice that Zelda had turned bright red and every muscle in her body had stiffened harder than rock. The shine of molten lava in her eyes flashed, forming volcanoes of bewilderment. The graceful crunch between the planes of her eyebrows created fossils of puzzlement and embarrassment. 

Thancred looked up at the group. ‘Just wanted to tell Zelda something,’ he said merrily to them, ‘I have some business to do, so I shall take my leave. Farewell.’

And then he was gone, a chorus of goodbyes at his back. 

‘What did he want to tell you, Zelda?’ Anjelain asked. 

‘Oh! Nothing important!’ the red mage replied, her voice four octaves higher and her cheeks still rose red. 

Everyone raised their eyebrows. 

‘Maybe we don’t want to know,’ Alessa said.  


End file.
